ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Photon Storm
Photon Storm is a robot built by Team Storm from the United Kingdom which competed in the second season of ABC's BattleBots reboot. It was armed with a powerful hydraulic crushing ram which was capable of 12 tonnes of crushing force. It didn't do well as it lost its first match to Minotaur. Photon Storm was an upgraded version of Robot Wars competitor Tiberius, technically Tiberius 4, and driven by Ed Hoppitt, who had purchased it in 2013. Hoppitt himself had also entered Robot Wars with Storm 2. Storm 2 itself was originally built for Season 6.0 of BattleBots but entered Robot Wars due to BattleBots getting axed by Comedy Central. Also on Hoppitt's team were Alan Young, who brought Chronic to BattleBots for the first season of the reboot, as well as Andrew Marchant of Tornado. Robot History Live Events Before entering Battlebots Tiberius 4 (Photon Storm) had fought in many tournaments throughout the country since Robot Wars' end, achieving great success, being the most feared crusher still competing. The robot, now in its sixth incarnation, was bought by Ed Hoppitt of Team Storm in January 2013, who says that Tiberius will still be worked on to fight competitively, although the team's main focus will still be Storm 2. The new Tiberius made its debut at the Robot Wars World Championships 2015. It did well in the heats of the competition surviving the end of its first battle against Thor, Iron-Awe 5 & Tanto and came second on the judges decision. This allowed Tiberius to qualify to the second round of the competition where it fought Gravity and Kan-Opener. Kan-Opener broke down within the first few seconds, leaving Tiberius to fight Gravity alone. However, despite managing to pierce Gravity's tyre at one point and surviving until the end, the judges' decision went against it, putting it in the Play-offs. Here it was immobilised immediately by Eruption, which flipped it against the arena wall where it was left immobile for 30 seconds. Despite being immobile, Tiberius eventually decided the outcome of the battle after it was freed from the wall, by pushing Eruption into the pit, before it too was pushed into the pit by Tough as Nails, leaving the latter as the winner of the battle. As of 2016 Tiberius is now officially known as Photon Storm. In one fight it lost to Nuts. ABC Season 2 Photon Storm's first and only match in BattleBots was against Minotaur. The fight started off in Minotaur's favor, with Minotaur getting in a hit on Photon Storm, ripping decorative panels off. Afterwards, Photon Storm managed to get a grip inside the opening for one of Minotaur's wheels before releasing it. However, Minotaur then lined up a shot and got a good hit with its drum, causing one side of Photon Storm's welds to fail. This took out both of its drive motors and damaged the battery while also damaging the hydraulic line that powered the weapon. Photon Storm was left unable to move and spewing hydraulic fluid around the arena, giving Minotaur the win by KO at 1:41. Photon Storm unfortunately was not chosen to be a wildcard meaning it was eliminated from the tournament. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Category:Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:One-time Losers Category:Robots that have never won a battle Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots with Vertical Crushers Category:Battlebots ABC Season 2 Robots Category:Robot Wars Live Event Competitors Category:Robots named after weather Category:Mechatrons Competitors Category:Robots from Derbyshire